Lutz Sairofe
Hana Lehn (mother/deceased) Ran Sairofe (brother) Huan Sairofe (uncle) Eline Haias (aunt) Hanuman (grandmother) Nard Lehn (grandfather/deceased) |sneakpeek = Episode 6 |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-72 }} Lutz Sairofe is a quarter of Yaksha clan heritage. He is the Priest of Creation in Eloth and Ran's older brother. He is the CEO of the Creation brand Artram. Appearance Lutz appears as a young man with light skin tone, short light gray-brown hair, and purple eyes. He seems to have a preference for dark suits and ties. During part of Season 2 he also wears the Hide of Bondage, which attaches itself to his suit when he tries to modify it. Apart from his hair and clothing style, he bears a strong resemblance to his brother Ran, even though their personalities are very different. Currygom describes him as the most handsome male human character (even though Asha Rahiro has him beat in the "handsome" department). Personality According to Ran's own account, Lutz was always very caring and kind towards him, even more than his own parents. However, Ran has also said that Lutz is not as nice of a guy as he appears. Lutz rallies other high-ranking wizards to support Asha should the issue of her criminal cases become a problem, and argues that the number of lives she saves and can still save is worth the sacrifice of a few. He also grudgingly agrees with Claude that Leez should be sacrificed in order to keep Yuta on the side of humanity, otherwise the humans will lose the war. Skills and Abilities Being a triple-Brahma magician, he is strong with both hoti brahma and bhavati brahma. He has also been shown to cast fusion spells, such as hoti indra bhavati brahma and hoti brahma bhavati brahma. Lutz's magician ranking is 23rd, which belies his actual capabilities due to him not fully applying himself during his magic exam. Tilda states that Lutz could easily have gotten an AA rank if he had wanted to. He mentioned having more than enough vigor for his barrier to Siera, which is rather unusual, since even the quarter Laila gets overly tired. He also has enough vigor to fire the Neutral Bow, possibly due to being the grandson of a nastika King. Lutz placed 2nd in the N7 Fighter Championships but has not competed since then. Notes * His Yaksha heritage is confirmed through the Kubera side-novel, the finite. Unbeknownst to him, his grandmother is the current Yaksha King, succeeding both Shuri, who had disappeared, and Yaksha, who is deceased. * Lutz's side business, the Creation brand Artram, is the biggest competitor to Riche Seiran's company, the Creation brand Brimo. * The reason he deliberately obtained a lower score than he was capable of in his magic exam was to stay with his brother, Ran Sairofe, instead of becoming the Priest of Creation, which he ended up becoming anyway. * Fun fact: Lutz, the most handsome human male character, and Saha On, the human male character with the greatest feminine beauty, are co-priests of Eloth. Plot History This section still needs content. ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 1 Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Lutz's image first appears in exposition, when Brilith explains the current state of magicians. Lutz is shown with both Siera Sies and Mirha Simon, even though all three do not make their first appearances in the main storyline until Season 2. Chapter 8: The Wavering King Lutz appears as part of Ran's memories. In the first, Ran was happy to receive a pair of "Hunter's Eyes x50" from Lutz, but the side effects caused him to become upset with his brother instead. Later, when Ran received another failing grade in Topology, he imagined Lutz askng if he possessed a brain. Chapter 9: Rival In another of Ran's flashbacks, he is upset with his father for sending his brother off to Eloth. Lutz appears in a scene where he is apparently helping his little brother train as a Fighter. ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 2 Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Lutz's image makes another appearance when Riche Seiran identifies a visitor at her house, Ran, as part of the Sairofe family. As Lutz and his uncle are both priests, and his aunt the dean of a magic school, Ran is very well connected - which might cause a problem for Riche. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Ran tries to convince Asha to let him send the Neutral Bow and the Hide of Bondage to his brother to be altered. Lutz's back is shown surrounded by objects in the air such as books and swords. At the Creation brand Artram - Kalibloom Branch Service Center, Ran receives a reply to his request to his brother to alter the Hide of Bondage and the Neutral Bow; Lutz responded that he would attempt to alter the first, but the second had previously been altered by Lorraine Rartia at Riche Seiran's request. Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me As the Earth Temple in Kalibloom is being attacked by Sagara's crew, a group of Eloth magicians, led by Lutz, responds to Teo Rakan's earlier request for reinforcements. When questioned why there were so many of them when an attack hadn't been confirmed yet, he responds that it's because his little brother is there. bhavati brahma ]] Lutz wears the Hide of Bondage, which was sent to him by Ran, over his suit and tie. When someone notices that there are still stars in the sky, they realize the Chaos barrier is gone; to test the accuracy of his magic calculations, Lutz successfully alters a plain staff into something more flashy using ''hoti indra bhavati brahma. After hitching a ride on Kasak, Lutz jumps off at the Magic Guild and saves his brother from an attacking upani using a weapon he creates on the spot using hoti brahma bhavati brahma. Outside, Lutz and Ran meet up with the other magicians, including Asha. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line During the restoration of Kalibloom, Lutz is shown helping out some children. When Mr. Kasak takes sura form and causes the city's turrets to fire, Siera complains about feeling exhausted and asks someone to take over the turrets for him. Lutz says he'll take them, then has Siera try some breathing exercises to help with his vigor recovery. When Siera complains that it doesn't seem to work, he asks if it works for Lutz, who responds that he usually has more than enough vigor, which only upsets Siera more. Lutz is among the group who supports Yuta's entrance into Kalibloom. When Teo's body is found under ice, Lutz discusses her recovery with Asha and Claude before Asha resurrects her. Lutz then tries to defend her actions from the questioning crowds. Chapter 24: Taboo During an outing with Ran and the Neutral Bow, they learn that Lutz has enough vigor to fire it. Before he leaves, his brother asks him if he knew about Asha's trial for 29 accidental homicides. Later, in a meeting with Siera and Claude, they all decide to support Asha since there is trouble looming ahead. Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held Lutz and Siera are present for the send-off of a group of magicians, plus an incarcerated Claude, to Rindhallow via Mr. Kasak in sura form. They watch the dragon Half and Yuta silently communicating, and decide to try to have Asha convince the rakshasa to fight with the humans. In a meeting at the Kalibloom Magic Guild, Lutz insists that they must get Yuta on the side of humanity at all costs. After witnessing the aftermath of Yuta inadvertently killing Leez and her regeneration, Ran becomes upset when Lutz hesitatingly agrees with Claude to keep Yuta with them by any means necessary, even if it results in Leez dying repeatedly. Chapter 26: Outsider In another meeting at the Kalibloom Magic Guild, Lutz is critical of Claude for being unable to predict Yuta's departure from the city. He then informs Ran that the AA vote will be held in Eloth. He also looks at a document stating that Asha must be brought to Aeroplateau for an investigation over her use of hoti visnu. Lutz shows Asha the document, and encourages her to flee since it looks like she will be involved in another trial. He even offers to do a cover-up for her, since she had saved the city of Atera and she is still needed in the fight against the suras. Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand When Claude sneaks aboard the transport ship about to leave for Aeroplateau, he runs into Lutz in the power room. Both are suspicious of each other's motives for being on the ship. Outside, just as Leez is about to board the ship, Lutz yells at Ran to hurry down since the ship is about to take off. The Hide of Bondage that he's wearing suddenly sprouts tentacles which reach out and grab Yuta's scarf, which is still around Leez's neck. Ran can't get them to release so Asha yells at Leez to leave the scarf behind. Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight As Lutz's group travels through a desert en route from Kalibloom to Eloth, Ran asks his brother why the Hide of Bondage grabbed Yuta's scarf. Lutz had just altered the Hide a few days ago, but didn't know the result until it went after the scarf. Ran teases him for failing to alter it twice and calls him incompetent, and Lutz responds by smacking his brother in the head with a ball he just created. Lutz then says that Rana was right when she said that Ran only listens if you hit him. Yuta suddenly appears and hugs Ran (still holding the scarf) from behind, mistaking him for Leez. Lutz and the entire group are shocked at the sight. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine This section still needs content. ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 3 Chapter 37: Threat Lutz appears in a scene showing six individuals receiving confidential documents from Chandra instructing those who have been running his errands to meet in Kalibloom by the Day of Chaos (first day of the week) the following week. Chapter 38: Devastation At the Eloth Magicians Guild, Ruche bursts into the office wondering why Tilda and Lutz have not boarded the transport ship, and if they plan on using her to teleport them instead. After poking a bit of fun at Ruche, Tilda reveals that they are not going to Kalibloom. Ruche questions it and points out that it was Chandra's orders. Lutz explains that it would be dangerous for him and Tilda to be there, and that he already sent an official letter to Rindhallow explaining that the Tarakas hunt their prey according to their transcendental value. He adds that since the Chaos barrier is the weakest of them all, it would be dangerous for those with high transcendental values to meet there. References Navigation es:Lutz Sairofe